To old times
by WarwomanWay
Summary: Ruby and Cole share a drink and reminisce over their past together. Written for ChantelRoyal for her birthday


**AN: This is way overdue. I wrote this for a very special person's birthday, which was last week. Well here you go Doll hope it's exactly what you wanted. Happy late birthday ChantelRoyal!**

Ruby smiled as she reread the text message on her phone: _Murphy's Pub 1hr. _It was from an unknown number, but it didn't matter she knew who exactly it was from and that was all that mattered. The harder part however was escaping Sam's suspicious eyes, which proved to be easier then she thought all she had to was give him some line about trying to figure out what Lilith was up to, but Dean however was the harder Winchester to convince. It didn't matter she was a demon after all she could come and go as she pleased; no pet hunter was going to stop her from doing just that.

She walked into the pub with her head held high and mischievous glint in her pale blue eyes. Walking towards the bar she spotted the tall figure at the far end, smiling she walked up. "Well howdy stranger." She greeted as she slid into the booth.

He smiled his dark eyes simmering with amusing as he regarded her. "Ruby, nice meat suit."

Ruby felt the chills going up and down her spine when he spoke her name it was reminiscent of the time when she was a fresh out of hell naïve demon and he rocked her world, and taught her a thing or two about being a demon; those were the best days of her demonic life. "What can I say Balthazar, blondes have more fun."

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "They call me Cole now." He stated matter-of-factly.

Ruby snorted as she waved over to the waitress for her order. "Well _Balthazar _rumor has it you're doing pretty good for yourself, I hear you have bagged yourself a _Charmed one_."

Cole snorted and twirled the beer bottle in his hand. "Are you jealous? " He raised his eyebrow eying her curiously.

Under no circumstances did Ruby ever get jealous not over some witch that she could easily take out with a flick of her wrist, but there was something about Cole that still lights a fire in her long burnt out soul. She could remember getting lost in those eyes and wrecking all sorts of chaos, all those times they fought together to get on top, to have them rip from her when Samuel Colt sent her back to the pit and watching Balthazar move on so quickly sent her reeling.

When Ruby didn't answer Cole tilted his head to the side. "You're doing pretty well yourself, heard you have a Winchester eating out of the palm of your hand."

She studies his eyes as he said this she could feel him watch her. "It's all part of my master plan to free Lucifer."

Cole's eyes darkened at the mention of Ruby's one true dark master, he hated the way she worshipped Lucifer over him, that use to get in the way a lot back in the day, as did The Brotherhood those were two sources of the majority of their problems. They had their share of issues from the jump, it was like their relationship or whatever they had was pretty much doomed from the start. Cole smiled slightly at the memory of the passionate moments they shared, those were the memories he held close.

There was just something about Ruby, something dark and wild that held his attention for more than mere seconds. Looking at her now it was hard to believe that all this time had passed before he set eyes on her face, or was in the same room with her for that matter. All those wasted years were enough to drive him crazy. "Looks like we got a lot to catch up on." Cole announced with a smile.

Ruby laughed a raised her glass. "To lost time."

They sat in that pub for hours catching up, talking, sharing hell stories and just being. They had decades of stories to tell. Stories of posing as a District Attorney or stories sharing the back seat of a classic car with two hunters were shared with laughter and tears and straight up amusement.

"I can't believe you managed to leave with your happy bits still intact." Ruby laughed downing another shot.

Cole rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well that's not even the worst part."

The blond nodded. "Oh, I bet it isn't." After a few moments of peaceful silence Cole leaned over and pressed his lips to Ruby's. Ruby gasped in the kiss and reached up and grasped the demon's hair as she deepened the kiss.

We the broke apart they were both panting for breath and Ruby had a smirk playing on her lips. "'Bout damn time _Balthazar." _That after all was what she was waiting for since walking in to this damn place, just to be in his arms again to get lost in him. It was like going back in time for a split second.

Cole threw his head back and laughed before placing another rough kiss to her lips. "Your place or mine?" He asked just as Ruby started ripping off his jacket with her nimble fingers.

"Well considering my place is a cheap motel room shared with two hunters who want nothing more than to kill you, I'd say your place."

Cole wrapped his arms around the blondes waist before shimmering off. "This is the start of something new, something better than before. Together we will take on the powers that be." He whispered in her ear.

**AN: So how was it? I tried to make it a bit longer but somehow didn't have it in me. Hope you love this. Anyways ChantelRoyal in case you aren't aware this is for you! Love ya dear! Everyone else review!**


End file.
